This is the competitive renewal application for years 11-15 for the Training Program in Molecular and Cellular Biology of Carcinogenesis at the Ohio State University. The Carcinogenesis training program is designed to train outstanding scholars at both the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels for research careers in carcinogenesis. Training will be provided for 3-5 years, with emphasis on rigorous, in depth training in carcinogenesis which include disciplines of molecular biology, molecular genetics, biochemistry, cell biology, pharmacology, neurooncology, pathology, and other disciplines in cancer research. The choice of trainees from the applicant pool applying for graduate and post-graduate training will be based on past academic achievements, academic potential, unequivocal commitment to a research career in carcinogenesis, and high level of scientific integrity. Every effort will be made to recruit and retain applicants from underrepresented racial and ethnic groups. Predoctoral candidates will be admitted to the training program following successful completion of 2 years of course work in a Department affiliated with the training program. Required core courses for the training program include Biochemical Mechanisms of Carcinogenesis, Fundamentals of Oncology, and Radiation Biology. Elective courses will be selected based on the specific academic and research needs of the individual trainee. All trainees are required to attend a weekly seminar series held jointly with the Center for Molecular Environmental Health and Radiobiology and to actively participate in a Carcinogenesis journal club. The progress of each trainee will be closely followed by an advisory committee and they will be encouraged to present their research results at local and national meeting and to publish their findings in high quality journals. Following completion of the training program, the predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will be highly competitive for positions in academic settings, in government, and industry. The 11 Faculty preceptors participating in the training program maintain laboratories within the Colleges of Medicine, Pharmacy, Biological Sciences, and Veterinary Medicine, have a broad range of expertise in the field of cancer research, are productive,a nd are highly interactive. Trainees and faculty have open access to extensive state-of-the-art core laboratories in the O.S.U. Comprehensive Cancer Center including facilities for transgenic mice, peptide synthesis, DNA sequencing, oligonucleotide synthesis, mass spectrometry, confocal image analysis, cell sorting, and a tissue procurement network. O.S.U. maintains extensive library facilities and its home to The Ohio Supercomputer Center, which provides Internet links to investigators around campus, and to other institutions nationally and internationally.